


New Dawn

by Itachi_S_Lucius



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Crazy Azula, F/M, Feminization, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Post-Avatar: The Last Airbender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6984934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itachi_S_Lucius/pseuds/Itachi_S_Lucius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Married and happy, with children of their own, an old reunion unsettles things between them and their old friends. Yet this is the least of their worries. This new evil is lurking, and they'll do anything to keep their children from facing such things, their children have other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any part of;"Avatar Last Airbender" series or its sequel "Legend of Korra" if I did I'm pretty sure Legend of Korra would not have happened as it had.
> 
> Warning: Mpreg Implied, a potential for more later. Slight 'feminization'
> 
> I hope you enjoy, Zukaang gets a little love and I'd like to do my part.

A light, feather soft laughter filled the halls of the Fire Nation palace. Making its staff and various guests giggle, and smile at the absolute innocence of it. The palace was far happier than in the past, sure the decor hadn't changed, nor the aura of danger and power. But what made the palace so much more inviting was Fire Lord Zuko. At first, the previous prince had been uneasy, and sometimes uncaring.

However that all had changed when he married Avatar Aang, the Air Nomad had brought a peace to the prince's heart and made him a more deserving leader. And one year later, that same Air Bender had graced the Fire Lord with the promise of a child. Of course, the citizens and Fire Sages had been rather disgusted with the notion of a man carrying a child, however, a failed attempt at Aang's life had changed their minds completely.

Aang himself hadn't changed much at all over the past fourteen years. His optimistic view on life and care free attitude had remained, as well as his boyish completion. Apart from his rather obvious height change from 5'5 to a good 6'1 the twenty-six-year-old man had only changed minority from his twelve-year-old self.

Zuko, on the other hand, had changed quite handsomely, into a fine thirty-year-old man. His face had broadened slightly, to reveal a more powerful jaw then first thought. His cheeks had hollowed out only slightly to show well-endowed cheekbones. His voice had changed as well, becoming deeper and more baritone, then that of his sixteen-year-old self he was also quite taller then he was in the past, now standing at an impressive 6'7.

His attitude, however, hadn't changed as much as his physical form. He still had problems controlling his anger and had a habit of glaring at anything in sight, which included the poor villagers who came to voice their complaints. The only personality change he went through were his random displays of happiness and the obvious signs of fatherhood. Other than that he was the same Zuko the villagers had known before and after his banishment. Lucky for them they along with , Iroh, Aang, and his two children were rather used to it.

Slowly the laughter in the hall faded and the new sound of the staff and guests talking replaced it. Which was the normal why things went around here, at least now.

* * *

The table was full of foods, ripe selections that tingled the tongue and tantalized the taste buds. But there were only four people at the table. And one of them was less than happy about the arrangements.

"Zuko! What is this?! There only three of us! We don't need so much food!" Ah yes, the loud shout of an Air Bender was very loud indeed. And the Fire Lord had no doubt in his mind that every rare time Aang did shout even the spirits could hear him.

"Aang, I know it's a waste of food. But our children need to begin proper edict if they are to behave properly in society. As royalty." The last part was spoken as an afterthought, but it served him well, for after he said that Aang promptly shut his mouth on the retort he was forming.

For the Avatar knew someday his darling children would have to serve the Fire Nation as the Fire Lord and his/her right hand. But he couldn't say the thought didn't sadden him, for it did, as well as it scared him. He could still remember being back at the Northern Air Temple a hundred and twenty-one years ago, and being told in Air Bending class that Air Nomad males could birth children. The panic that ensued that day from his class alone had the entire temple on edge. Which was rather funny because that included the elders.

Aang was however snapped out of his reverie by the deep voice of his husband. And sighed at his foolishness towards Zuko's obvious reason for the feast. Despite his acceptance toward the banquet, the Avatar found himself almost unable to accept that his children were growing up so fast. He was already beginning to miss his days as a carefree child himself, simply traveling around the world, always having his life threatened by Fire Benders and other various authority figures.

Zuko knew that there was a confliction going on inside his husband's head, but he certainly didn't want to push it. He knew better then to ask Aang what was wrong, unless he was crying. That's a different story. Taking a look at the table more carefully the young Fire Lord also noticed that the plate with all the ham had mysteriously moved next to his fourteen year old daughter Hēiyàoshí (A/N: Translation: Obsidian) he really wasn't surprised however, the girl loved any type of meat, and would often ask for more, in favor of dessert. Hēiyàoshí was his eldest, and was described by the villagers impulsive, wrathful, sympathetic, and exquisite.

Exquisite however didn't quite sum her up, no she even as a fourteen year old could make other teenagers, male or females stare in awe for several minutes, without them even realizing she had already disappeared from view. She had long raven black hair that stretched to her hips, completely void of any cruel or wave. Her skin was pale and unblemished, almost white if you looked at it though the moon's light. She had Zuko' eye shape, with a slightly different colour, that looked a more deep yellow, opposed to her father's hazel.

She was deemed by the villagers and Aang as daddy's little girl, for many reasons. One being that she acts almost exactly like her father did six years ago. She also she looks almost exactly like him. Despite these obvious differences her and her younger brother, though opposites, get along spectacularly. Which is quite fascinating considering they have close to absolutely nothing in common? Besides blood that is.

Báiliánhuã (Translation (Bái liánhuã): White lotus), his youngest, Was reserved, collected, and quiet, unlike is sister who tended to lash out at anything that frustrated, or annoyed her: Báiliánhuã stayed calm in all situations, and tried to come up with a peaceful way to end any sort of bad confrontation. But when he wasn't attempting to solve a problem or cover for his sister's pure anger spouts, he was almost completely silent.

This fact was beginning to worry his parents very much. It wasn't that silence was a bad thing, but for a ten-year-old it was almost unheard of, and quite alarming. Most boys his age ran around on sugar highs, or hung out with their friends constantly. But Báiliánhuã didn't do either, he was usually found sitting on the ground of his bedroom meditating or in the living room reading old scrolls. But that wasn't the only thing that scared them, no what scared him the most was what he couldn't do, rather than what he didn't do. He couldn't bend.

When he came home from Firebending school one day and stated rather bluntly that he had been expelled for not being able to bend; Zuko had fallen into a rather sorry state, always pinching the bridge of his nose or shaking his head. Eventually, though Aang had, had enough and had slapped the Fire Lord over the head in anger at his husband's obvious disappointment.

Obviously Zuko had been annoyed at this and had yelled back at Aang, but had stopped when seven horrible words fell out of the Avatars lips: "So are you going to banish him?" He had said it tight lipped, and with a fire of anger in his grey eyes, but as soon as Zuko could register what Aang had said and his eyes lowered to the floor boards. That had been the most life changing moment in their family, for it had made the fire bender snap out of his depressive state, and fight his way up to being the best father he could be. Apparently however that hadn't been enough. His son, after Zuko's disappointment era had become even more silent and self dependent. Both Aang and Zuko thought he would snap out of it. He didn't.

Báiliánhuã barely even spoke to them anymore, and that had brought much sadness to the to worried parents. Where his sister was strong and independent, he was quiet and reserved. Yet this fact did nothing to scare away ten-year-old females who found him quite appealing, even with his aloof attitude.

After all, he was a quite stunning ten year old, with shoulder-length pale blond hair, which was always tied up only at the back in a loose bun. His eyes were also in the same shape as his fathers, but were a light grey colour, almost silver. His facial structure matched that of his father figures when he was younger: long and strong. But almost as if stating his difference from his father and elder sister, he wore casual Air Nomad ropes, and always had a long wooden staff, which unfolded unto an unused glider. Of which would most likely never fly. Unless he was secretly an Air Bender...

But that was highly unlikely, no matter how quiet and reserved he was, he certainly would tell his parents... Wouldn't he?...

Much like Zuko had done to Aang, the Fire Lord snapped out of his mini thinking session at the sound of his son's voice.

Which wasn't strange at all...

"Father, Mother. I think something is happening within the spirit realm. Perhaps you should find out what." It was rare times like these where Zuko felt as if his son was older then him and reigned supreme over all. Báiliánhuã had knowledge, and tons of it, he was by far one of the smartest children in the Fire Nation. But he was very shy over that fact, and rarely offered any opinion or advice to anyone.

Instead he kept to himself even in his academics, people would praise him continuously if they knew that the Fire Lords son displayed a knowledge about the universe, that only fully grown Air Nomads had. Not even Aang could have such a knowledge, though he was a Air Nomad he was also the Avatar, and for that he could never achieve spiritual or universal enlightenment. This further brought on the speculation that Báiliánhuã was indeed an Air Bender, at least to Zuko, his husband seemed to think nothing of it, and never brought the subject up. But that was simply Aang's nature these days.

"Hey Zuko, do you think we could invite the Gaang to the palace?" At that the Fire Lord almost spit out the food he was chewing, instead, he settled on choking on it. Making his two children raise their eyebrows in questioning. Aang simply shook his head and glared at the man he called his husband.

It was a well-known fact to the Avatar that Zuko had issues with the Gaang, mostly because one particular water bender didn't like him that much. Besides their marriage was known but it wasn't announced to the other nations. The Fire Nation mostly kept to themselves nowadays anyway, only going to contact with other nations for business arrangements and supplies. Their friends most likely wouldn't even know they were married. They might have however found out that Zuko had to children.

But not Aang, after all, didn't the Air Nomads and Avatar Roku say that Aang could never have a family as the Avatar? Zuko was sure even Katara would be foolish enough to listen to that when Aang had been on one of his many rants when they were younger. That was it!

"Aang, are you just trying to, dare I say it, show off" At that the younger man furiously blushed, and looked at his food, not daring to look Zuko in the eye. Zuko laughed, the deep sound vibrating his chest, and making the two children at the table once again raise an eyebrow. After all it was rather rare to hear the Fire Lord laugh, even for the royal family. This however made the Airbender blush even more, and excuse himself from the table, but he didn't get very far; for his husband quickly grabbed his wrist and let his laughter dim, only a soft chuckle escaping.

"Aang, I don't mind that you're showing off. I seem to remember a certain young Firebender who was always showing off his skills to try and capture a young Air bender. Shame I can't seem to remember their names." Zuko was now staring deep into the eyes of his husband, a small and mischievous smile in place. Aang laughed at that, though small tears were gathering in his eyes, and a small snort escaping once in awhile.

But he let his head bend down slightly to rest against Zuko's. Both of them had small smiles on their faces. And you could almost feel the love in the air. Which was why their eldest, and only, daughter interrupted, with a small cough. The loving pair simply grinned at each other and went back to eating their respective meals.

Yet as the family continued to eat in silence, Zuko felt his worries from years back beginning to resurface. And that was his jealousy.

Before Aang and he had married and were simply dating, he had been rather territorial, going as far as to growl at anyone eyeing Aang up when they had been strolling downtown. Which had, in turn, lead to quite a few arguments involving Aang ability to defend himself, which had lead to Katara- the blasted Waterbender he despised.

He had known even before Aang and him had been friends, that the Avatar had a crush on the girl, and to make matters worse Aang had often come to him asking for advice on how exactly to ask her out; and grudgingly he had replied every time. For a long time that had dragged on, until one day, out of the blue Aang announced that he was homosexual, only to him of course -though he suspected that Toph knew before Aang, the girl was scary like that- and his heart had skipped a beat.

It had only been after the war, and the Gaang was separated,that Zuko finally built up the courage to ask Aang out. It had happened during a rainstorm actually, and they had been stuck outside, water pouring down on their heads when he had just spit it out.

The Air bender had been pleasantly surprised and had smiled while saying yes, though Zuko was sure that Aang had been uncertain at the time. From there, however, their love had blossomed into something beautiful, regardless of how cheesy that sounded, it really had.

They had broken up at one point because of Zuko's unrealistic jealousy, but the matter had been resolved quickly, under a rain storm. There had been lightning, and roaring thunder above their heads, the rain didn't show any mercy, and it had been pouring hard enough on their heads to give them both minor migraines. But none of that had mattered in the sheer romance of that moment, in the rain.

Aang had, eventually, gotten used to his jealous outbursts, even though it had mellowed out considerably in the past fourteen years, it was still there and even now Aang was careful to not mention Katara.

Truth be told however, he was beginning to miss his friends and was eager to see them.

Tomorrow...

See the Airbender knew that Zuko was going to react this way, and had a sent a scroll to Toph's home in Ba Sing Se, luckily enough for him he had gotten a reply from Toph that they were all having a get together when Momo had appeared. And well, now they were all on the fastest ship from the Earth Nation fleet, on their way to meet him in the Fire Nation. Zuko would NOT be happy.


End file.
